Three couples and a TARDIS
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: The rating will eventually go up. My take on season two with a few added adventures. Martha will be in it as will Reinette. NO SLASH TenRose JackReinette MickeyMartha.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the Characters. They belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story; it is purely for entertainment. I am just borrowing them and promise to return them when I done.**

**Three couples and a TARDIS**

**Prologue**

Captain Jack Harkness could not help but snort when the newly regenerated Doctor asked Rose if he was ginger and if she thought he was sexy. Rose's facial expression was priceless. Jack would miss the ninth Doctor, but he could definitely see that the Tenth was going to be easy to love just as nine had been for both Rose and Jack.

The Doctor in his tenth incarnation was what his ninth self would have surely dubbed a pretty boy. Jack knew if the ninth Doctor was around, then he would have been cursing two ways to Sunday.

The new Doctor much to Jack and Rose's amusement was like a five year-old on a sugar high. He was bouncy and loud and as the Doctor had said to the Sycorax leader, he had a bit of a gob on him.

They were currently sitting in Jackie's flat eating a late Christmas dinner. Jackie had really gone and out done herself, considering the short amount of time she had to prepare such a festive feast fit for five people.

Jack and Mickey were laughing over something the Doctor had said, when Rose said "Hey look its Harriet Jones." They all turned to face the television screen, where Harriet Jones could be seen and heard trying to defend her self against and deny the rumours of her needing a break from being Priminister due to health issues. All thanks to the Doctor's meddling, after Harriet had given Torchwood the go a head to commit genocide.

The Doctor took out a pair of black glasses and put them on as he studied the television screen and listened to Harriet insisting to the press that she was in perfect health and was still fit to be Priminister.

The Doctor sighed sadly and shook his head. It was such a pity that the power Harriet had practically handed to her by his ninth self, had gone to her head. She couldn't handle the amount of power. The Doctor was so disappointed in her, and knew his ninth self would have felt the same. He was horrified, horrified that a woman he thought he could trust to have the best interests of all beings at heart, had committed genocide.

After dinner was over Jack took the Doctor to one side and asked him if he would be willing to allow Mickey to come along and travel with them. Claming it may get Mickey off Rose's back if he wasn't left behind. The Doctor at first had been reluctant but had agreed when Jack had promised he would show Mickey the ropes and make sure he didn't piss the Doctor off. Plus in this incarnation he found he had a much stronger tolerance for both Mickey and Jackie, if not by much.


	2. New Earth

**Three couples and a TARDIS**

**New Earth**

Jack and Mickey were inside the TARDIS with the Doctor, whilst Rose was saying goodbye to her mother. Jackie hugged her daughter to her tightly and said "Have you got everything?" Rose replies, hugging her back "Yes mum, I've got everything, don't worry."

Jackie pulled back from her daughter and exclaimed "But I do worry love, you're off swanning God knows where, running from God knows what, with him in a blue police box. So yeah Rose I worry about you, worry about whether you're going to make it home alive, or when I see you next will you still be in one piece?"

Rose hugged her mother again feeling really bad. But knowing she had to do this, it was who she was now, and she knew she was meant to do this. She told her mother "I'm sorry mum, but I've got to do this. There is so much out there that I haven't seen, and ever so much that I want to see."

She added at her mum's exasperated look "And I promise I'll be fine, the Doctor won't let anything happen to me if he can help it. And besides its not only the Doctor who is on board now, Jack and Mickey are as well, they'll all look out for me and take care of me, just as I will them."

What Rose and her mother didn't know was that the three men in question were viewing and listening to them from the monitor inside of the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed and nodded as he commented "She's right. We look out for and take care of our own."

Jack snorted and said "Something tells me you want to more then look out for Rose, don't you Doctor?" The Doctor shot the other man a look and replied "I haven't the slightest clue of what you yapping on about Jack." He added "Really, your imagination and dirty mind as gotten away with you again." Jack snorted and gave the Doctor a look that clearly screamed Yeah right and try pulling the other one why don't you.

Mickey snorted and shook his head and commented "As much as I would love to still be with Rose, I've got to face the facts and remove my head from my ass. She still loves me but no longer in the way she once had. That love now belongs to you. You can deny it all you want to Doctor but I know I've known her longer then you have." He added with a shrug "Like come on Doctor, even Jack has just pulled you up about it."

The Doctor exclaimed "Mickey Smith you traitor. I figured you of all people would have been on my side when it comes to Rose." He snorted in disgust and proceeded to switch on the engines of the TARDIS. All three men sighed in wonder at the sound of the humming of the TARDIS powering up.

Immediately the Doctor heard the TARDIS saying "My dear Doctor, I do believe Denial is not just the name of a river in Egypt. It is the name of an emotion you are currently suffering from." The Doctor mentally howled **'you traitor old girl, how could you?'**

The Doctor swore the TARDIS was laughing at him. Jack asked "What's the matter Doctor, you look like you've swallowed a very bitter pill?" Mickey added tauntingly "Yeah a very bitter pill indeed."

The Doctor glared at his two male companions and commented archly "You know you two, there is in fact a door right over there" he pointed to it, and added "And you can both easily walk over to it and make use of it, if you don't quit this nonsense. You've even got my own ship at it."

Jack and Mickey sniggered and Jack commented "Yeah true Doctor, but I and Mickey and even you yourself know of a very beautiful and fisty blond who would make you pay if you did. And we all know, even the TARDIS, how you hate to disappoint out dear Rosy."

The Doctor bit his tongue and glared something fierce at his two laughing companions. He mumbled "Just you two wait, just you wait, and we'll see who has the last laugh here."

Mean while back outside of the TARDIS Rose hugs her mum one last time and places at kiss on her mum's cheek and tells her "I'll come back and visit soon I promise." She pulled back from her mum and picks up her rucksack and finally says before turning "I love you" Jackie nods and replies "I love you too sweet heart."

Jackie sighs and closes her eyes wearily as she watches her only flesh and blood turn on her heel and disappear inside of a nineteen fifties blue police call box. She waits and watches as the TARDIS begins to hum loudly and a wind picks up around it before it starts to dematerialize and eventually disappears completely. She turns on her heel and walks away her shoulders slumped.

Rose enters the TARDIS and places her rucksack on the grated floor of the TARDIS. She then beams at the Doctor who returns her beaming smile with one of his own. Jack and Mickey exchange a knowing look. No matter how both deny it; they know that Rose and the Doctor are one hundred percent head of heels in love with each other.

Rose removes her jacket and hat as she walks up to the console where the others are standing. She asks as she and Jack help the Doctor work the controls "So where are we going Doctor?" The Doctor beams and winks and says "Further then we've ever gone before."

The four grin widely as the TARDIS'S engines roar to life and begin to work at full power and dematerialize. They each hold onto the control panel as the TARDIS begins to shake and start its journey.


End file.
